


you're cute (can i kiss you?)

by nanajaem



Series: you're the cutest [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, THIS IS SO CUTE, Unbeta-ed, basically hyuck has had a hopeless crush on mark for ages, i wrote this in one sitting yikes, im a sucker for markhyuck fluff fight me, jaemin and hyuck are best friends, mark is cute, markhyuck, shy!donghyuck, this will be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanajaem/pseuds/nanajaem
Summary: Jaemin makes Donghyuck attend a party. While they all play spin the bottle, Mark is asked to kiss the cutest person in the room.





	you're cute (can i kiss you?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Markhyuck fluff nation where you at? Get ready for an all-markhyuck-centric series!!!! I'm so used to reading Confident Gay Donghyuck that I decided to make him shy for once.  
> ALSO!!! IMPORTANT: someone asked to translate my previous Jaemin/Lucas fanfic and because (after I gave permission), they disappeared to buttfuck NOWHERE without giving me details before posting, I'm not allowing any translations. Sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

„I’m not going.“

 

Donghyuck didn’t even look up from the scattered textbooks and notes on his bed. Jaemin let out an annoyed groan, throwing himself onto Donghyuck’s chair.

 

„Come _on_ , Hyuck. _Everyone’s_ going.“

 

He didn’t have to look up to know Jaemin was pouting. „Not everyone,“ he pointed out.

 

„Hyuckie.“

 

„No. First of all – I actually care about my trig test grade, which happens in _two days_. Second of all – you know I hate parties.“

 

Jaemin got up and sat next to him on the bed. „I know, I know, but we’re all going. It’s _Jaehyun’s_ party and we’re all invited. I’m pretty sure Mark is, too,“ Jaemin sing-songed, bumping his side.

 

„Oh my god, shut the hell up,“ Donghyuck muttered, blushing involuntarily. „A bunch of drunk, disgusting students sweating and puking doesn’t exactly sound inviting.“

 

„Oh my god, you know nothing about parties. Are you even my child?“ Jaemin cried out dramatically. Donghyuck pushed him off the bed.

 

„You’re coming, be ready in thirty,“ Jaemin said as he walked out of Hyuck’s room.

 

„I’m not!“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„I hate it already,“ Donghyuck muttered, glaring at Jaemin. He only got a grin in return. „Why did I even – ’’

 

„Injun!“ Donghyuck got cut off by Jaemin’s excited voice and he didn’t even have to blink twice before he was alone in the hallway, surrounded by strangers.

 

„I’m going to fucking kill him,“ he groans.

 

Donghyuck efficiently made himself invisible for the next hour. It wasn’t exactly a hard task – nobody really knew who he was, anyway. People knew Jaemin, not him. So when he was alone, he never had to worry.

 

Halfway through contemplating whether he should just ditch Jaemin and walk back to their shared apartment, the devil himself skipped in front of him.

 

„Hyuck, come on. You’re playing with us,“ Jaemin said, dragging him out from his _spectacular_ hiding spot.

 

„Oh my god, Jaemin, I’m here – isn’t this enough as it is? I don’t want to – ’’ His words died down in his throat when he saw Mark sitting along others in the living room. „Jaemin, I’m fucking leaving. Now. Please?“

 

„No, you wuss,“ he whispered, dragging him down to sit next to Jaemin. „Just relax, okay?“

 

„Easy for you to say,“ he mumbled, making himself shrink and desperately trying to avoid staring at Mark. Donghyuck had liked him forever, but since Mark was just as outgoing as Jaemin, they hadn’t spoken a word. Actually, that was a lie – Mark once slightly bumped into Donghyuck in the hallway a year ago, and said: „Sorry.“

 

The best day of Donghyuck’s life.

 

Apparently, they were playing spin the bottle. Donghyuck was sitting slightly behind the chair someone else was sitting on, so he only watched as Jaemin and the strangers made up idiotic dares. It got a little more interesting when the bottle landed on Mark. He laughed so beautifully, clapping as the rest let out excited hoots.

 

„Truth or dare?“ asked the girl who’d spun the bottle. Donghyuck hated the suggestive tone in her voice.

 

„Dare, I guess,“ Mark’s deep voice answered.

 

„I dare you,“ she let out a dramatic pause, wriggling her eyebrows, „to kiss the cutest person in this room.“

 

Donghyuck’s heart dropped as fast as his gaze did. He did not want to see that. Wow, had the floor been that interesting this entire time? He hadn’t even realised –

 

His eyes snapped back up as he felt a tap on his knee. He was ready to push Jaemin’s hand away, but it wasn’t Jaemin’s. _Mark_ was crouching in front of Donghyuck’s sitting figure, a small smile on his face. _What the hell?_

 

„Hi. Can I kiss you?“ he asked, making a whole lot of people whisper around them. Holy shit. Shit _shit shit_. Wasn’t he supposed to kiss the cutest person in this room?

 

_Oh._

 

Mark thought _he_ was the cutest? That meant Mark had to know of his existence.

 

Donghyuck, being the idiot he is, nodded slightly, eyes wide. What the hell was _wrong_ with him? Mark smiled even wider, cupped Donghyuck’s face and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Oh thank god, he hadn’t had his first real kiss in some stupid game.

 

Holy shit.

 

Mark just _kissed_ him on the cheek. Mark held his face and looked at him and kissed him. Could Donghyuck just die now?

 

He heard Jaemin swoon next to him as Mark fiddled with Donghyuck’s ear for just a second before getting up and returning to his previous place. _Fuck_. Donghyuck felt his face heating up to the point he was sure he looked like a tomato. Jaemin nudged him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up from the carpet below him. _What the fuck_.

 

As soon as the game was called quits, Donghyuck dragged Jaemin away from the mass of people standing up. He stopped in a somewhat empty hallway.

 

„Nana, what the _fuck_ was _that_?“ he panicked, pulling at his hair.

 

„Mark thinks you’re the cutest in this house,“ he winked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

„He’s not supposed to know I exist!“ Donghyuck whisper-yelled. „Oh my god, I’m going to throw myself off a cliff – ’’

 

„Calm down, crazy,“ Jaemin cut him off. „Look, maybe he has noticed you. Who knows? Maybe he saw you for the first time today and thought you were cute. I don’t know, but isn’t this supposed to be, like, a good thing?“

 

„Nana,“ Donghyuck said helplessly. „I don’t think it is.“

 

„This is a perfect opportunity to find him, maybe start a conversation – ’’

 

„I don’t know how to _conversation_ ,“ he snapped, heart beating in his chest. Jaemin only laughed.

 

„To be honest, I was surprised there. No way in hell did I think he was gonna come to you.“

 

„I can never look at anyone in the eyes again.“

 

„And you could before?“ Jaemin asked with humor in his eyes. Donghyuck hit his arm with a pout, making Jaemin laugh again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck was switching his bio textbook to organic chemistry when he saw someone who wasn’t Jaemin next to him.

 

Mark, to be specific.

 

„Hey,“ Mark said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Donghyuck didn’t know it was possible for human hearts to beat this fast.

 

„Uh, h- hey,“ he stuttered. „I’m Donghyuck?“ he added, panicking. After realising what he’d just said, he shut his eyes and wished for death.

 

Mark only laughed. „I know.“

 

_He knew?_

 

 

„I figured now I have a good excuse to talk to you,“ he added with a smile.

 

„You…do?“

 

„I’m sorry I put you on the spot like that the other day. You know, at the party? I know you’re not exactly comfortable with all that.“

 

„You do?“ he asked again, mentally slapping himself.

 

„I’ve noticed you, Donghyuck, don’t look so surprised,“ Mark laughed. Donghyuck was more confused as the conversation progressed.

 

„You have?“ he asked in a small voice.

 

„Yeah. How can I not have? I mean, you’re beautiful. And smart. And cute. Hence me wanting to kiss you at the party.“

 

Beautiful and smart and cute. It didn’t feel real to him.

 

„I- it’s just, you’re Mark Lee. You’re- and I’m just, I don’t know, me,“ he rambled, unable to say anything normal. Mark had called him smart and here he was, acting like the biggest idiot.

 

„Yeah, I’m Mark Lee,“ he laughed. „And I’d really want to take you on a date.“

 

_What?_

 

„Really?“ he asked, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden. What if this was a joke? What if Mark was an asshole and it was all just for show?

 

„Yeah, really. I really like you, Donghyuck. I have for quite a while now.“

 

„Jesus Christ,“ Donghyuck whispered in disbelief, making Mark laugh softly.

 

„So, will you let me take you on a date?“ Mark asked hopefully.

 

Why would Donghyuck say no if he’d been wishing for this to happen since forever?

 

„Yes.“

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to look out for upcoming parts for this AU! If you're fluff-starved and just generally miss hyuckie, this series should feed your heart in the meanwhile <3


End file.
